Journal of a livid super saiyan
by 4starfox
Summary: Goku catches Chichi cheating on him with another man and their relationship soon hits the rocks. However something happens to Gohan that causes him to lose his memory. Can they over come their issues in order to help the one person they both care about?
1. Chapter 1

Journal of a livid super saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Chapter 1: Realization

The morning air was cool and crisp, the kind of morning you'd need a light jacket before you head out to do your everyday routine. But, this didn't bother a certant saiyan as he slowly opened his eyes after the rays of sun hit his face. He rolled over on his side only to see that his wife wasn't in bed with him. Goku sighed, as he rose from his bed. It was the same every morning, he would get up, shower, dress, and come down stairs to to eat breakfast. But lately, things weren't the same as they use to be in the Son household. Goku had noticed the change in his wife Chichi. At first, it didn't seem like a big deal. After the Cell games things seemed to be out of place.

As he stood in front of the window in their bedroom, he gazed out into the distance hoping that it was a figment of his imagenation. His mind took him back to the day he and Gohan had returned from the battlefield that fateful day. They walked in and greeted her cheerfully as they took a seat at the kitchen table. Chichi was over joyed to see them home safely as she quickly cooked a huge special dinner for them. However, Goku noticed something seemed off, about his wife. Gohan was completely oblivious to this, but that didn't stop Goku from voicing it out.

"Hey, Chichi?"

"Yes, Goku?" Chichi responded as she continued to cut the vegetables for the stew.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd yell at me for having Gohan fight Cell." Goku implied.

For some odd reason, he didn't get an answer from her. She just continued cooking supper as the room was once again plunged in silence. The truth was, Goku and Chichi's relationship was starting to turn sour. After he came home from Yardrat, they argued almost all the time day and night. Gohan would usualy go see Piccolo to get away from the screaming and fighting. The fighting didn't get so bad until Goku begain to stand up for himself. He yelled back and that was when it all happened. They would scream nasty comments at each other and cuss each other out on a daily basis. The only time they weren't fighting was when Goku and Gohan were training for the androids or when they were eating.

Goku sighed as he ran his hand though his naturally unkept hair. He closed the window and walked to the shower. He grabbed a towel and a fresh, clean set of orange gi. Setting them on the closed toilet seat he opened the shower curtain and climbed in turning the water on to the desired temprature. As Goku was washing up his mind went back to it's previeous thoughts. Chichi's behavior and them arguing all the time was begining to put a huge strain on their family as well as their lives. He silently thought to himself as he washed his body, trying to find what the problem was to his marrage and his family, he knew deep down that this was effecting Gohan too.

He remembered the conversation he had with him a week after the Cell games. Gohan noticed the strain that was on their marrage. How they would fight over everything and anything. Goku not having a job, not letting their son study, and a wide range of other things. Gohan seemed upset about it and revvealed to him that he had been talking to Piccolo to ease the stress from his mind. Goku begain to worry as he thought to himself.

_"Great, now Piccolo knows now."_

Goku didn't blame Gohan for telling Piccolo, however he just didn't want it to get out. It was no secret that he and Chichi would occationally argue, but not to this extreme. He sighed once more, ending his dreary thoughts as he finished up his shower and dressed to come down stairs. When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Gohan cooking. This unfortunatly was another thing he was use to, seeing Gohan cook the meals. Chichi started leaving on and off and not coming back until she felt like it. She wasn't gone for days grant it, but she was still gone to God knows where. Goku sighed for what seemed like the third time that morning and took a seat at the table pulling out a black leather bound journal and a pen.

Some how, Goku felt it was unneccessary to complain about his thoughts on what was going on with his wife so he decided to pick up journaling to vent. He wrote in it every morning while Gohan cooked breakfast. He opened the book and begain writing.

**Tuesday November 3,**

**Dear Journal,**

** I awoke this morning to see that my wife of eleven years gone from our home. This sort of thing I got use to. In a way I was sort of relieved, I wasn't in the mood to fight this morning. Gohan is cooking breakfast yet again for us, not that I mind. His cooking is just as good as his mother's. I don't know where he learned it, maybe he picked it up as a hobby because of all the chaos in this house like I picked up writing in this. Chichi's behavior when we aren't fighting really bugs me for some reason. Like when she comes back from being gone from who knows where, she's always cheery and happy. But when I ask her where she's been or why she's so happy all of a sudden, she starts screaming at me that it's none of my damn business or she's a grown woman and she don't need to answer to me. **

** Then we get into it and the fights we have last for hours. She leaves after them for hours and doesn't come back until night fall and then she sleeps on the couch to avoid me. Then I begain to notice other things about her. Her sent had changed, her style of clothes became more provocitive, and she wares more make up than she usually does. Not to mention the new hair styles and money she seems to be getting. I thought about it this morning in the shower and something hit me. I think she could be cheating on me. In a way I kick myself for not noticing the obvious signs. But, when I think about it some more I ask more and more questions that I need answered. Questions like when, who, why, and how. And if she is what's the reason. I can't bring myself to leave, because of Gohan. But maybe if I tell Gohan what's wrong, maybe we can work something out or I can bring myself to leave and still keep a good relationship with him.**

Goku put down his pen just in time for Gohan to serve breakfast as he took as seat from across his father. He watched his father push his pen and journal to the side and begain to eat. Gohan noticed that his father hasn't been his cheery self and hasn't ate much sense all this drama in the Son household begain. They finished their breakfast in silence as gohan later collected the dishes and begain washing them. He paused for a moment and sighed.

"Ya know dad, you do that a lot now." Gohan broke the silence.

"Do what?"

"Writing in that journal and looking depressed." Gohan stated in a matter- a - fact tone of voice.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You're telling me, I had to pick up all the cooking and cleaning around here. I feel like a red headed step child from that movie Mommy Dearest." Gohan sighed.

"What's Mommy Dearest?" Goku asked confused.

"It's a movie about an evil woman that abuses her son and daughter. I seen it once, and I'm never watching it again. If you ask me why, check it out for yourself. You'll be shocked." Gohan explained.

"Jeeze, what a movie. And I thought we had it rough." Goku chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"What I don't understand is mom bitches at me for not studying yet she leaves me with this house to clean and all the cooking so she could go who knows where all day doing who knows what." Gohan ranted feeling the anger rise.

"I know Gohan, and don't say that word." Goku corrected

"Sorry dad, but you know it's true." Gohan apologized.

"Anyway, we aren't going to start the day like that. How about I help you with the dishes?" Goku suggested trying to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea. there is a lot here." Gohan laughed

Goku got up from his chair and walked over to the sink and begain to rinse, dry, and put the dishes away. They talked about more happier subjects as they continued with the dishes until they were done. When they finished they we planning to go out for a spar when the door flew open and Chichi was on the other side of it. She was waring a low cut, pink blouse and a short denim skirt. She had golden jimmy choos staletos on and a ton of make up. Goku felt anxoius, he knew an argument was going to happen. But, he decided to get it over with anyway.

"Hey, where have you been?" Goku asked in his cheery tone.

"None of your damn business." Chichi snapped as she walked past them and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom, I cooked breakfast. Dad and I did the dishes." Gohan informed.

Chichi looked up at Goku and hmphed as she took out a can of soda for herself.

"It's about time you did something, all you do is eat, sleep, and train." She retorted.

"Let's not fight Chichi. We did enough of that this week." Goku moaned.

"Just stating a fact." Chichi replied as she opened the soda.

Goku sighed as he and Gohan went out for a spar. Amazingly Chichi didn't get on Gohan about his school work, which shocked the hell out of them both. The spar went as it always did, Piccolo came along to train as well. They trained all day until the sun begain to set. They bid Piccolo fare well as they flew back to their home. By then, the sky was alreay dark and full of stars. When they walked up to the house, The lights were all off, this sparked a bit of suspision.

"Hey dad, mom was home. Why are all the lights out?" Gohan asked.

"She probably went to bed Gohan. We'll just eat and do the same." Goku replied as they entered the house.

Once the lights came on they were met with a shocking sight. Chichi was on the couch naked. Not only that, but there was another man stark naked on top of her as they were ingadged in what was known as the forbiden act of affair. They both jerked their heads to Gohan and Goku's attention and looked shocked and wide eyed at the pair. The anger rose in Goku as he struggled to keep everything he had under control. Gohan sensed his father's power rising as he awaited for the fight to happen. Goku then turned his gaze to his son with an angry scowl.

"Gohan, Go find Piccolo and don't leave until I come get you." Goku growled as he struggled to stay in control.

Gohan said nothing as he ran from the house and took to the sky. Once Gohan left, Goku turned his attention to his wife.

"Goku, I" Chichi begain but didn't finish.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME? I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT! HOW COULD YOU? DIDN'T OUR MARRAGE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU HUH?"

"I didn't know she was married I," The man begain but Goku inturupted once more.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Goku screamed as the man hopped to his feet, dressed, and ran out of the house at lightening speed.

"WHY CHICHI? WHY?" Goku screamed.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU GOKU! YOU'RE ALWAYS GONE! I'M TIRED OF YOU'RE NEGLECT AND SELFISHNESS!" Chichi screamed back.

They continued to fight until Goku finally left the house and went to find Gohan. Goku couldn't believe he was right, he had so many emotions running through his mind that it hurt to even breathe. His mind and heart was in such turbalentce that he flew without a destination. He just couldn't believe it. But he knew that some how this would start a new problem.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

**Here is my knew story. I got the idea from the movie**

**Diary of a mad black woman.**


	2. Chapter 2

Journal of a livid super saiyan

Chapter 2: Seperation

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Goku continued to fly at a slow pace after he left the house. It some how allowed him to think about what he was going to do next. As he flew his mind became a over flowing torrrent of emotions. His heart felt as if it were torn in two, and there wasn't anything that would sew it back together again. He felt a sting in his eyes and a tightening in his throat and chest. A few tears escaped his eyes blurring his vision in the chilly night air. He couldn't believe it, after eleven years of marriage and she wanted to end it like this! Goku had never been so used in all of his life, she practically played him like a piano. once he realized that he had been flying for a while, Goku decided to find a place to calm down first so he wouldn't worry Gohan when he came to get him.

He slowed his flight and sat on a near by cliff to calm his raging emotions. Once he calmed down everything had hit him full force. All the pain, arguments, betrail, and the questions he despreatly needed to be answered all washed over him like a tidle wave as he begain to cry and let out his frustrations. Goku knew deep down that she was having an affair but, he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. As time passed, he realized he had been on that cliff for close to an hour. He looked out into the distance at the stars that shined brightly in the night sky. He sighed as he rose from his sitting position to take to the skies once more. Gohan was close by, once he felt his and Piccolo's presences he took off in that direction.

But then, he felt another power coming his way and he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Oh man, what now! Of all the times for a new enemy to come to Earth it had to be now!"_ Goku thought as he face the direction the power was in.

Goku stood and watched in anticipation as that power drew closer and closer. Then a figure begain to show in the distance. Goku strained his eyes to see who it was, and once the figure came close enought to see Goku was relieved to see it was Trunks.

"Hey Goku! You out for some fresh air or something?" Trunks greeted as he stopped in mid flight in front of him.

"Oh, I just ...Well what're you up to?" Goku stammered as he changed the subject.

"I just came back from the future to tell everyone the good news about my time being free of the androids and Cell." Trunks informed with a warm smile.

That's great! I was wondering when you'd get that mess streghtened out." Goku replied in force joy.

However, Trunks picked up on this and questioned him.

"Goku, what's wrong? I haven't known you long but, I can tell when somethings wrong." Trunks stated earning a small eep from Goku.

Goku's cheerful demener diminished as he looked Trunks in the eye. He waited paitently for Goku to answer. Goku sniffled a little and finally spoke.

"My wife and I, our marriage had hit the rocks. Gohan and I caught her on the couch having sex with another man. We had a fight and Gohan is with Piccolo right now. I was just on my way to get him." Goku explained with a sorrowful tone.

To say Trunks was shocked was an understatment, he didn't know what to say. A thick blanket of silence covered them both. They stayed like that before Trunks broke the silence.

"You can stay over at Capsule Corp for a while." Trunks offered.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking after I go get Gohan." Goku replied as they both took off in Piccolo and Gohan's direction.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Piccolo and Gohan had spent the whole time imersed in conversation over the night's events. Gohan had cried over the fact that his family could be separated in the future. Piccolo did what he could to help him. They waited paitcently for Goku to arrive, but Gohan cried so much of his energy out that he fell asleep. As Piccolo watched him sleep he realized something. Even though Gohan was more powerful than any of them, he was still an eleven year old child that needed comfort. Gohan slept in a little ball with his tail curled around his right leg. He looked so broken and upset as he lie there in a deep exausted sleep. Then Goku and Trunks flew in and landed right in front of him.

"Hey Piccolo I came to get Gohan." Goku informed.

"He's right here. He was pretty upset about earlier." Piccolo verified as Goku knelt down to pick up Gohan.

"So Trunks, how are things going in your time line?" Piccolo asked.

"Great I freed it from the androids and Cell. I just came back to tell everyone and to stay for a while." Trunks explained.

"Good, glad to hear it." Piccolo replied in his usual gruff tone.

The conversation ended as Goku picked up Gohan and lifted himself in the air. Trunks and Goku headed for Capsule Corp for the evening in order to sort things out in the morning. Once they arrived on the door step Bulma was shocked to see them as she let them in. Trunks had told Bulma everything about his time line and about Goku and his marital issues. She was shocked to hear that Chichi cheated on Goku but, more so that he and Gohan walked in on it. After that was said and done Bulma had the guest rooms set up so they can settle in for the night. Gohan slept with Goku that night and Trunks slept in the room across from Goku's. They slept soundly for the night, well everyone execpt for Goku.

He lay awake that night still thinking about what happened. He glanced over at Gohan's sleeping form. He sighed as he realized it would be a long road for them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Morning came a little too soon for Goku as he opened his eyes to the rays of sun greating him from the window. He groaned as he rolled over to get out of bed. He noticed that Gohan was up already and that there was a note in his place. Goku picked it up and read it as he stood up from his bed.

**Dad, **

**I went to train with Vegeta in the gravity room this morning.**

**Gohan**

Goku put the note down on the end table by the bedside and grabbed the clothes that Bulma had set up for him. He showered and changed and made his way down to the kitchen. Bulma was down there cooking breakfast as she noticed him sit at the table.

"Good morning Goku, how did you sleep?" Bulma greeted as she served the remains of breakfast.

Goku sighed as he pulled out his journal,"Not good at all."

Goku opened the book and pulled out his foutain pen to write. Bulma watched him as she suddenly asked,"When'd you start journaling?"

"When things begain to turn sour." Goku answered as he begain to write.

"I know Chichi hurt you Goku. I don't like to see you this way ya know?" Bulma stated as she took a seat at the table.

Just then, Trunks came to the table and took a seat as well. When he noticed Goku he decided to ask,"How're you doing Goku?"

"Shitty." Goku sighed as he thought about what to write.

Trunks was a little flabberghasted by this. He never heard Goku use such language before. He looked up at him keeping eye contact with him.

"What?" Goku asked as he felt Trunks' eyes on him.

"I know it's difficult Goku but, I want to share a little something I was told by my mother in my time." Trunks stated in a gentle tone.

"What did she say?" Bulma asked.

"Well, when I talked to her about dad and why I was so frustrated with him she told me something she said she learned from you." He replied.

This grabbed Goku's attention as he looked up from his journal. Trunks continued his eye contact as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"No matter what, you have to forgive her." Trunks said gently.

"Wha?" Goku stammered at a loss for words.

"When someone hurts you, they take some sort of power over you. And if you don't forgive her she keeps that power over you. Everyday you'll be walking around remembering everything she did to you while she sleeps at night. Forgiveness is not for the other person but, it's purely for you. The longer you hold yourself back, the longer you keep yourself from being free. Forgive her and then, forgive yourself. And if you have a chance to get back at someone that hurt you and you don't take it then, you're over it. But if you take that chance and you kick their ass then, you aren't over it yet."

"I know what you're saying but, I think I've lost my way. I know it sounds strange but, after I've had it so good with her and now that it's gone, I feel lost." Goku replied.

"I know, but you'll figure something out eventually." Bulma said.

"I'll go see what Gohan and dad are up too before I come back to eat okay?" Trunks noted as he left the table.

Goku took the words in consideration as he looked down at his journal and begain to write.

**Wensday November 4,**

**Dear journal,**

** My fears were finaly confermed yesterday evening, my wife was cheating on me with another man. Gohan and I came home to her in the throws of passion with this other man on the living room couch. We had a fight shortly after I told Gohan to go to Piccolo and wait for me to go pick him up. After the fight I flew outside and ran into Trunks. We talked about his time line and the defeat of the androids and Cell. We went to find Gohan and Piccolo and Trunks took me and Gohan to Capsule Corp to spend the night. Gohan slept next to me last night and I couldn't even sleep. I awoke to find a note from Gohan. I was superized to read that Vegeta even let Gohan train with him but, then again he is stronger than everyone else in our little band of fighters. **

** After last night I don't even know where to begain to pick up the pieces to my life. I know it's weired for me to say that but, I've had it so good with her and to have her do that to me was just low and devistating. I've lived alone before but once I had a taste of happiness from someone other than Granpa Gohan, I felt the best I had in years. But now that's been jerked away from me. I haven't felt this confused in years when I first married her. I don't even know what to do anymore. I supose I'll figure out what to do. In the mean time I'll just wait some things out and see where it takes us.**

As Goku closed his journal he heard a loud crash coming into the kitchen. He turned his head to see Trunks at the door holding Gohan tightly in his arms. Gohan was unconsious and unresponsive. Goku flew from his chair and was at Gohan's side in a fraction of a second. He noticed Gohan had a huge injury on his head and it had blead profusely before Trunks managed to get the bleeding to stop. His face was full of panic and worry as Bulma rushed to his aid. Vegeta had came into the house shortly after Trunks.

"What happened?" Goku asked in panic.

"I'm so sorry Goku, it was an accident! I didn't mean it I swear It was an accident!" Trunks stammered and spazed.

"Get a hold of yourself boy! The brat is half saiyan like you, he'll live." Vegeta cut in rudely.

"Vegeta that isn't helping!" Bulma snapped as she motioned for Trunks to take Gohan to the med wing.

"Whatever." He scoffed as he fallowed everyone to the med wing.

Once they were down there Bulma got to work on him right away after she called a doctor. Goku and Trunks stood on the side watching Bulma and the doctor work on him.

Goku turned to Trunks and asked him,"What happened?"

"I came in to see what dad and Gohan were up to and I decided to spar with Gohan but the spar got a little crazy. I went to punch him knowing he would dodge it but he had his gaurd down and the blow conected to his head and knocked him out cold. I thought he was okay at first but dad noticed something was wrong and turned off the gravity and I ran over to him. He was unresponsive and no matter what I did, he wouldn't wake up. He blead profusely and I managed to get the bleeding to stop so I could bring him to mom. I'm so sorry Goku I didn't mean it!" Trunks spazed.

"It's okay. Gohan doesn't go down that easily. Let's wait and see what happens." Goku replied worry in his voice.

The doctor and Bulma finished up and made their way towards Goku and Trunks. Vegeta had long sense left to go back to training.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

"Well, he has a concussion and will suffer memory loss. Now we don't know how bad the memory loss will be but there is some significant amount of damage in his head. He will have the symptoms of the concussion." The doctor explained as he handed Goku a list of papers with information on Gohan's condition.

Goku stared in shock as he looked at the papers. Things kept getting worse and worse for them. However he knew he had to call Chichi to let her know what happened. He wasn't looking forward to it but he knew she deserved to know sense she was his mother. He braced himself for the encounter with his wife as he left the room.  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

**There you have it. **

**Thank you to my reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3

Journal of a livid super saiyan

Chapter 3: Confussion

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

When the camotion had died down and the doctor had left, Goku and Trunks walked into the med wing to see Gohan. The lights in the room were dimmed and there wasn't any signs of movement either. The suspence and nervousness was clawing at Goku's gut as he and Trunks walked closer to the bed. There Gohan lie, motionless and unconscious with ten stitches in the side of his fore head. Not a sound was heard except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the foot steps from Goku and Trunks. Once they made it to the side of the bed and saw how bad the damage was, Trunks froze right on sight. He turned to Goku with remorse in his eyes.

"I am so, sorry Goku! I honestly believed Gohan knew I was there. I didn't mean it." Trunks continued to apologize.

"Trunks, please." was all Goku could say as he looked down at his unconscious son.

Gohan slumbered peacfully as he recovered from the accident. Goku had taken a seat next to him and held his hand as he contimplated what he should do next. He knew he had to notify his wife about this but, he was stumped as to what to do after that. And he knew what it was going to be like telling his wife, Chichi was going to bitch at him for letting him train instead of studying, letting him spar with Vegeta and Trunks, and a numerous amount of other things that weren't even related to the topic. This is the reason why he hated talking to Chichi about anything important, she spent more time complaining rather than doing something about the problem at hand.

However, Goku knew he had to face the music sooner than later. But for now, He needed to keep an eye on Gohan's condition just in case he awoke. They sat there for almost close to an hour when Bulma came in to check Gohan's vital signs. Goku looked up at her as she checked Gohan's blood pressure and pulse.

"Bulma, is he going to be alright? He isn't in a coma is he?" Goku asked stress and sadness evident in his voice.

"Like the doctor said Goku, we won't know how bad the memory loss is until he regains consciousness and he should be alright. The concussion isn't very bad. Just a bruise on the brain, no bleeding present. However. If the memory loss is too sever I'm concerned that he may flip out when he does regain consciousness. Other than that, he'll have one hell of a headache and that's why I'm giving him some pain killers so it won't be so bothersome. When he does come around, we need to keep an eye on him for sever symptoms of the concussion. Things like bleeding from the ears, nose, and eyes, vomiting, dizziness, or equalibrium off balance. If we see these we need to call the doctor back over here for another examination. The smaller symptoms shouldn't be any problem." She explained.

"Alright, I still need to tell Chichi. I'm still not looking forward to that." Goku sighed in frustration.

"I know but she has to know, she IS his mother after all." Bulma emplied.

Hey, where's Trunks?" Goku asked.

"He went to his room fifteen minutes ago. He felt so bad for Gohan's condition it's like he grounded himself." Bulma stated worriedly.

"I told him I understood it was an accident. I knew he didn't mean it, why is he doing this to himself?" Goku asked in confussion.

"I'm not sure but, give him some time. I'm sure he just needs some time to let it all soak in." Bulma answered as she completed Gohan's vital sign check.

Goku sat there holding Gohan's hand as Bulma documented the vital signs she took from him. Just then, a moan was heard in the room. They both looked down to see Gohan opening up his eyes. Goku and Bulma waited in suspense as he looked around the room. He didn't move from the bed yet but he had a look of fear and dread writen across his face. Goku didn't know what to do, he was so lost and yet he felt like he had to do something to grab his attention.

"Gohan?" Goku whispered gently as Bulma watched in anticipation.

Gohan didn't reconize anyone, he continued to look around the room as if it were a completely new place to him. Everything was so forigen yet, so familiar at the same time to him. Goku tried to get his attention again but this time he gently shook his arm. Gohan didn't even know his own name.

"Gohan? What do you remember?" Goku asked as he awaited his son's answer.

Gohan just looked at Goku in confussion, the fear disappearing from his face little by little. Then Vegeta came through the door and the sudden movement and sound caused Gohan to flip out. He jumped from the bed and hid under the near by table trembling in fear.

"Vegeta!"

"What woman!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Don't make any sudden movements! Gohan doesn't remember anything!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Stop all the damn yelling! You're giving me a migraine!" Vegeta retorted.

Goku knelt down under the table and held his hand out to Gohan. He looked frightened as scooted away from him. Vegeta walked over to the table and grabbed it. He lifted it from the ground revealing a trerroified Gohan underneath. Gohan shrunk into fetal postion and wet himself.

"Pathetic! One blow to the head and he forgets himself!" Vegeta remarks.

"Leave him alone Vegeta, you're scaring him!" Bulma yelled.

"Whatever woman. I have better things to do than watch over a brain dead saiyan." he retorted as he left the room.

"He is NOT brain dead!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta gave a scoff on his way out of the room as Goku continued to try and calm Gohan. He still sat in the same place as he watched Goku and Bulma from the corners of his eyes. He trembled as Goku came closer to him once more. Goku came close enough to Gohan to pick him up. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around him slowly and gently and then lifted him into his arms. Goku didn't pay any mind to the wettness on Gohan's pants he just held him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Gohan struggled at first but, slowly he calmed down and begain to purr when he noticed his father rubbing his back. Bulma watched for any more signs of aggression from Gohan just in case she had to sadate him. But fortunatly there was none.

"I'm going to give Gohan a bath, and then I'll call Chichi to tell her what happened." Goku informed as he left the room.

"Alright, just let me know if you see anything strange in his behavior." Bulma replied as she begain to clean up the mess.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Superizingly for not having his memory, Gohan stayed calm for the most part in Goku's arms as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He then sat Gohan on the toilet seat and plugged up the tub before running the water. Gohan watched the water flow from the fauset as he sat on the toliet. He reached out to it touching the running water and jerking back every so often, as if he were afraid it would lurch out to bite him. Goku noticed this and smiled at him as he pulled out some soap and a wash cloth.

"It's just water Gohan, it won't hurt you." He spoke gently.

Gohan didn't say a word, of course he didn't even remember how to speak. He just looked like a lost little puppy, alone and afraid of everything. Goku felt heartbroken to see Gohan in such a state but, he pushed it aside for now to remove his clothes. Taking off his clothes was the easy part but getting Gohan in the tub was quite another. Gohan was in such deep thought that he didn't even notice his clothes being removed, but once they were Goku picked him up. When he tried to lower Gohan into the tub he freaked out and broke into a struggle. All Gohan saw was the water getting closer and closer to him and if scared him. He didn't know what to do as he fought Goku. His movements were a little clumsy due to the head injury.

When Goku noticed this he sat on the toilet seat and held Gohan close to his chest once more to calm him down.

"It's okay Gohan, it's only water. It isn't going to hurt you see?" Goku soothed as he scooped some water out of the tub and splashed it on his arm.

Gohan looked at the wet spot the water left on his arm and then back at the tub. He climbed down from Goku's lap and stumbled to the tub. Goku grabbed him just to make sure he didn't fall and hit his injured head. Once Gohan was stable he squat down next to the tub and stuck his hand in the water. He swished it around as a smile formed on his face. Goku felt a little more at ease when he saw a smile on his son's face. Then a thought just crossed Goku's mind that might put Gohan at ease.

"Hey Gohan." Goku said but Gohan didn't answer, he was too busy playing in the water.

Goku gently grabbed his arm and called his name again.

"Gohan?" he called as Gohan looked up at his father. He pointed at himself with a look of question on his young face.

"Yes buddy, you're Gohan." Goku verified.

Gohan tilted his head to the side and let out another smile. Goku smiled back and picked up a bottle of bubble bath.

"Watch this." He said as he poured the bubble bath in the water and lathered it up.

Gohan watched amazed as the bubbles appeared in the water. Goku took his son's destraction as his que to place him in the tub. And to Goku's luck, Gohan didn't struggle he sat right in calmly and begain playing in the bubbles with a huge smile on his face. Goku laughed as he pulled out a wash cloth and lathered it up with soap and begain washing Gohan's skin. Gohan smiled and relaxed as Goku bathed him.

"There, see no harm done son. Water doesn't hurt." Goku chuckled as he watched him play in the bath.

Once the bath was done, Goku pulled him out of the tub, dried him off, and dressed him with some spare clothes in the cuboard. Goku noticed that Gohan also didn't remember how to walk. He also noticed that he was afraid of everything in his path. This broke his heart, he wasn't use to seeing his son like this. So void of viberance. He picked Gohan up from the toilet seat and carried him into their bedroom across the hall and set him on the bed. Goku sighed as he looked at the clock, it was six o'clock pm. He would have to call his wife after dinner. But as soon as he made that declairation, the phone rang.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

**Who could it be?**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Journal of a livid super saiyan

Chapter 4: Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

The phone rang until Bulma picked it up. As soon as Goku heard Bulma's greeting he eavsdropped on the conversation.

"Hello, this is Capsule Corperations, Bulma speaking how may I help you?" Bulma greeted professionally.

"Bulma, I need to speak to Goku."

"Chichi, there's something he needs to tell you actually." Bulma informed.

"I know exactly what he's going to say, and I don't want to hear it." Chichi shot back.

"Alright fine, Goku!" Bulma yelled from down the hall.

At that moment Goku couldn't help but notice that this was conveniant. She called instead of him doing it, at least it saved him the trouble. He stood up from the bed and proceded to walk out the door when he felt a tug at his wrist. He looked down only to see Gohan holding on to him. His face was mixed with worry and fear. Goku knelt down to him and held his hands.

"It's okay Gohan, I'm just going to see what Bulma needs and I'll be right back." Goku reasured as he rubbed his hands and rose to walk out of the room.

Once Goku walked down the hall way and to the kitchen, Bulma handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"I've called to tell you that I want a divorce." Chichi slured.

"A what!" Goku shouted.

"I can't take it anymore, I just can't I want you to bring Gohan back home right now!" She shouted back.

Goku felt his Blood pressure rising, here she was calling him drunk, and demanded him to just hand over Gohan just like that in his condidtion? He wasn't having it.

"No way in hell! You're drunk Chichi, and Gohan isn't in any condition to come home right now. He had an accident and..." Goku was cut off by Chichi's loud screaming.

"I don't care about your excuses! That's all I've ever gotten from you, now have your ass over here with Gohan!" She yelled.

"No! You're drunk and he doesn't need to be around that! He need someone to take care of him right now! He had anaccident and now he has amnisia. Don't you care?!" Goku screamed into the reciver, "Ya know what Chichi, call back tomarrow when you've sobbered up! I'm sick of hearing your selfishness!" Goku decided as he slammed the phone down.

Bulma was standing in the door way during the whole conversation. She couldn't believe Chichi called him drunk and then asked for a divorce. And to top it all of demanded Gohan back, she wouldn't even ask what happened to him because she was so enebrated. Goku sighed as he looked in her direction, still flushed in the face from anger.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Bulma. I'm not talking to her unless she's sober. I can't believe this!" Goku replied.

"I know, and what about the whole divorce situation?" Bulma asked fearing for her friends sanity.

"I could care less about that right now. My real concern is Gohan." Goku replied.

As if on que, they heard sniffling sounds coming from the bedroom. Goku and Bulma walked down the hall way to see Gohan curled in fetal position crying softly. The yelling from earlier scared him, Goku walked over to him and sat on the bed and took him into his arms rubbing his back. He calmed down closing his eyes and letting out a purr as he relaxed in his father's warm embrace.

"My god, he's like a toddler all over again." Bulma spoke softly.

"I know, when is the doctor coming back?" Goku asked.

"Tomarrow, I'll call and tell him to come over." Bulma informed.

"Thanks, But for now I think we need to get Gohan fed and ready for bed."

"My mother should have dinner finished by now in the dining room. Why don't we take him down there and see if we can get him to eat." Bulma suggested.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Trunks was silent at the dinner table, he still felt bad about Gohan having no memory. Goku told him the extent of the damage and Trunks apologized for the fiftieth time. Currently they were all seated at the table eating dinner. Vegeta hadn't said a word as he devoured his meal, Trunks ate slowly still feeling a huge cloud of guilt hanging over his head, and Bulma watching Vegeta in descust. Everyone was quiet exept for Goku.

"Come on Gohan, it's not gonna bite. And it's really good too!" Goku encouraged as he held the spoon close to Gohan's mouth.

Gohan just sat there unsure of the idea all together. He had no idea what Goku was trying to do. Honestly, he felt a little scared.

"Goku, maybe he isn't hungry." Trunks chimed in.

"He is, he just doesn't know how to eat on his own anymore." Bulma explained.

"Here, watch me Gohan." Goku instructed as he took a bite of the fried rice.

Gohan watched suddenly understanding what he was supose to do. He then smiled as he opened his mouth wide for the spoon. Goku scooped more of the fried rice in it and fed Gohan.

"There, eat up. You'll need all your strength to recover." Goku instructed as he smiled feeling like he acomplished something.

One bite of the food made Gohan hungry for more, he grabbed the spoon and begain to shovle the rest of it in his mouth. His movements were clumsy and and hastened as food and dish ware fell to the floor.

"Whoa, slow down there Gohan you'll choke!" Bulma exclaimed.

Gohan didn't hear her over the sounds of slopping and munching as he continued to eat. Goku on the other hand was satisfied that he was eating on his own. He smiled as he finished his meal with a big mess on his cloathing.

"Well, at least he's full now. We'll work on the table etiqute later." Goku chuckled as he watched Gohan yawn.

"Your brat eats messier than you Kakarot." Vegeta remarked.

"Like you eat any better buddy!" Bulma shouted.

"Shut up woman! I don't want another headache!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan freaked out from all the yelling and tried to run away only to trip and fall on the floor. Vegeta looked at him with his usual scowl, Gohan looked up at him in fear. He begain to tremble and whimper.

"Oh stop your whining brat! I have no interest in you what so ever." He barked as he got up from the table.

The fear was mounting inside Gohan's chest as he tried to scurry away from Vegeta. Goku walked over to him and picked him up holding close to his chest. Gohan trembled in his grasp as he begain to sniffle in his father's chest.

"Vegeta, quit scaring him like that! Sudden movements and screaming scare him!" Goku shot back feeling his anger rise once more.

"It's not my fault he dropped his gaurd when he shouldn't have. If he paid attention in battle more he wouldn't be in this perdicament!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku felt Gohan grip his shirt tighter and burry his head deeep in his chest. He looked down at him with concern as he shot a "We'll talk about this later" look to Vegeta. He left with Gohan to the bedroom to get him changed and ready for bed. Once there he sat him down on the bed and pulled fresh clean clothes out of the dresser and set them on the bed next to Gohan. Goku undressed him and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper and put the clean clothes on him.

"There, better?" Goku asked as he smiled down at him.

Gohan's reply was a yawn as he looked behind him at the bed. He crawled up to the pillows. Goku tucked him in and crwaled in himself right next to him. He held his arms out to him and Gohan scooted closer to him. He snuggled into his arms and laid his head on his father's chest once more. Gohan had always felt calm and secure in his arms. He felt an overwelming sense of peace. He could easily identify emotions like anger, saddness, fear, and happiness. But this feeling he was reciving it was hard to describe. He pondered it as he listened to to his father's heart beat. Before he he could think anymore, he was out like a light with a small smile on his face.

Goku had been watching him the whole time. He couldn't believe on simple blow to the head caused all this. He stroked his son's hair as he slept to keep him at ease as he contiplated what tomarrow would bring. He would have to face his wife and explain what happened to Gohan. Not to metion the doctor coming over to do his exam on Gohan. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**


End file.
